Wedding Suds part 1
by Nabinki
Summary: gundam wing/Ranma 1/2~ shampoo is getting married to a gundam pilot?!
1. Default Chapter Title

**A note from Nabinki~ **I finally got around to writing this fan fic! I'm sooo happy. The people of Ranma ½ and Gundam Wing don't belong to me I'm just borrowing them( if they did relena would die and hero would be mine). Hope you enjoy, here's the fic.

# Part 1 

** **

"Kasumi, have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked as she passed through the kitchen." No I haven't you ask Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi said cheerfully. Akane rushed out and looked for Mr. Saotome. 'Ranma…' Akane thought as she had a flashback of earlier this morning. " Find me tonight I have a surprise for you." He said as he went into town and wasn't seen for the rest of the after-noon. Back to Akane, she found Mr. Saotome and asked him where Ranma was. Mr. Saotome pulled out his marker and wrote a sign saying ' on the roof'. Akane smiled. " Why didn't I think of that? Thanks!" she said as she ran out the door and up to the roof. It was sunset now and it looked really pretty from on top of the Tendo Dojo. 

" Ranma? Ranma?" Akane said as she looked around but there she saw him sitting. "There you are Akane, I thought you'd never find me." Ranma said with relief. He sounded a little tense but Akane paid no mind to that. She was wondering why Ranma had called her up to the roof. 

"Akane…"Ranma started to say but he couldn't finish. " oh… Ranma, I…" Akane tried to say but nothing was coming out right. 'What's happening?' Akane and Ranma both thought in their heads. Akane moved closer to Ranma and sat down. " Akane…" Ranma said. " Yes, Ranma?" She replied. " You know, I never …" Akane started to say but Ranma made a shh sign. As their heads moved closer together the Earth shook. "Huh?" Akane said as she turned her head in shock. ' Damn! Everything was going perfect.' Ranma thought in his head.

Out of nowhere, a large thing came flying towards them. It looked like a robot. " AHHHHHH!!" Akane screamed as she clasped Ranma's arm.

" What the hell is that?!" Ranma exclaimed.It was a Gundam, And in it's hand was none other then shampoo. " What the hell isShampoo doing?!" Akane said.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo called. " Great… It's Shampoo…" Akane mumbled. The Gundam landed and put Shampoo down. " Guess what ranma!" Shampoo said excitedly. "What" Ranma said. " Shampoo getting married…not to Ranma!" She said happily.

Hi from Nabinki! Hope you liked it stay tuned for more!


	2. Wedding suds Chapter 2

**A note from Nabinki~ **Hey all! Hope you enjoyed part 1 of Wedding Suds. I've been getting a good response, everyone wants more! It was something I really wanted to write. But since you could care less and probably won't read this, here's the fic.

# Part 2

  
" Shampoo, your getting married?" Akane asked in disbelief." You no believe shampoo?" Shampoo said a little ticked off. "Well… not exactly" Akane said. " Shampoo prove it!" She said. " Wufei-chan! Come meet Ranma-san!" She called. All of the sudden the cockpit opened up and a young Chinese man jumped out. " What is it woman?" Wufei said as he put his arm around shampoo's waist. Ranma and Akane just stared at Shampoo and Wufei. " Well Shampoo, I'm so happy for you!" Akane said as she patted her on the shoulder and jumped off the roof and went back inside. 'Finally, One of them is out of my way!' Akane thought as she walked in side whistling. 'What's with her?' Ranma thought. "Ohh my Shampoo. Is that your boyfriend?" Kasumi said as she climbed a ladder up to the roof to see what was going on. Shampoo nodded proudly."What are you talking about woman?!" Wufei said. Shampoo looked up with sad eyes when he said that. " I proposed about 30 minutes ago, we're engaged." He said as he finished what he was saying. " We need to have a celebration dinner!" Kasumi said as she raced to the kitchen and began to cook. Ranma sighed as he went down into the house with shampoo and Wufei following him.

There were five gundams outside the Tendo dojo.Everyone was in the living room. Kasumi and Quatre were talking. (Kasumi is nineteen, and so are the other gundam pilots) Kodachi was sitting next to a drunken Duo; she was twirling his braid with her finger. Duo kept saying odd remarks such as: to Quatre he pointed and said " wow! You're odd you have yellow hair! Are you a toilet or something?!", Duo also threatened to shave Mr. Saotome. (while he was a panda) Heero was running around trying to keep away from Ukyou. Trowa and Wufei (both drunk) were cheering Shampoo to do tricks with bowls full of soup without spilling. " Go girl! You rule!" Trowa yelled. " Go shampoo!" Wufei yelled. Then Wufei tapped Trowa and Trowa looked at him, " That's my girl up there." Wufei said as he sighed and stared at shampoo. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'your girl?' !!!!" Trowa screamed as he got up. Wufei and Trowa began to fight as Shampoo stopped and went over to Kasumi. " shampoo not think it good Idea to go home. Shampoo stay?" She asked. Kasumi nodded, shampoo smiled but was startled when Wufei started to kiss her neck. Shampoo giggled. Wufei scooped her up and carried her upstairs. Everyone turned around to see Trowa, He was beating up his foot yelling " Die Wufei! Shampoo is mine!" Trowa began to bite his foot. Akane threw a barbell at him and knocked him out as everyone began to chatter again.

Hey everyone! What'd you think? I'm sorry for taking so long and making a cliffhanger. Umm I don't have a sneak peak because I don't have any ideas for the next chapter. But if you have an idea for me please email me at [saveoursailors98@aol.com][1] any idea's welcome (except for any dirty ones!)

   [1]: mailto:saveoursailors98@aol.com



	3. Wedding suds Chapter 3

Wedding Suds CHAPTER 3

**Wedding Suds **_CHAPTER 3_

Here we are! Another chapter of.. wedding suds! I finally thought of new stuff! Here yago! (Note: "Wufie-chan" is a name Trowa makes fun of Wufei with, or at least in my fanfiction it is)

**Shampoo got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. The house was very quiet, shampoo's feet scuffling against the floor was the only noise to be heard. As she opened the door to the bathroom someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to break free but they brought her into the bathroom and turned on the light… TROWA! "If I let go of your mouth do you promise not to scream?" Trowa whispered. Shampoo nodded, and Trowa removed his hand. " PERV.." Shampoo began to yell but Trowa covered her mouth again. "Listen Shampy girl, you gotta marry me! We can jump into heavy arms and lose this 'marry Wufei' thing!" he whispered,"What do you think?"he asked. Shampoo looked very bored, tired, and like she was about to explode ( hey.. when a woman's gotta go, a woman's REALLY gotta go!!). " Well I think it sucks." Said Wufei! Shampoo was extremely happy Wufei was now here to save her from weird-o Trowa. "realllllyyy, wufie-chan?" Trowa said slyly. " eh.. shut up!" said Wufei as he punched Trowa in the face, which made Trowa fall down unconscious, and shampoo was free! Wufei picked up Trowa and locked him in the linen closet. " Trust me woman we'll be married before dim bulb here can find his way out of the closet." With that Wufei picked Shampoo up and started walking back to the room kasumi let them use when shampoo said, " Wufei-chan, shampoo need to pee!!" said shampoo, whom looked like she really was going to explode! "oh okay here, I'll wait for you." Said Wufei as he set Shampoo down and watched her scuttle to the bathroom again. **

**The next morning…**

**"hmm.. the linen closet door is locked, I wonder why. Ranma!" called Kasumi as she was cleaning the house and making the beds." Yeah kasumi? What is it?" Ranma said as he wiped his eyes and came out of his room. "I can't seem to open the door." Kasumi said with a sigh. " No problem!" Ranma said as he began to pull at the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. Ranma then kicked the door and it broke. Ranma walked off. "Oh my.. not what I had in mind." Said kasumi as she looked in the closet. Out popped Trowa making kasumi gasp. " Oh-ho-ho, those squirrelly people think they can do that to me? Well I'll show them what this little bunny rabbit can do!" said Trowa as he ran off and into a room…Nabiki's room…!!!**

**Meanwhile…**

**" Wufei-chan and shampoo need plan wedding, yes?" shampoo asked as she poured tea and sat down. " I don't know woman, you choose!" said Wufei as he sipped his tea. Shampoo took out some papers from a folder that was on the table. " Is good?" shampoo asked, looking proud of the work she had done. Wufei looked pleased with what he saw. " Is verrryyy good." Wufei said softly as he moved closer to shampoo and kissed her gently.A little clicking noise echoed through the house.. it got silent.. very silent… too silent! " Wufei-chan.. What this noise?" Shampoo asked as she looked around.Wufei got up and went outside to the porch, where Mr. Saotome (as a panda none the less) was sitting , with a mail package next to him, and he was chewing on some bamboo. Wufei just stared at him until Mr. Saotome brought out a sign that read " Don't blame me, I'm a panda, I have urges." Shampoo then came out and stared at Mr. Saotome then poked him. " Big Panda Fluff!!" She went and cuddled with him not knowing who he really was. **

**Meanwhile, the rest of the gundam pilots where kind of busy. Quatre was with Kasumi showing her different ways to use fish cakes in a dish. Duo was with Kodachi, probably being beaten to a bloody pulp. Or something else.. Heero was with Ukyou, she was showing him her garden. We have no idea where Trowa has gone. And Nabiki went out. Which brings us to Akane and Ranma, in the practice hall. " Come on! You won't spar because you know I'll win!!" said Akane " That's not it, I can't face a girl!! I am a guy-" Ranma sighed. Akane held up a bucket of water. " OR AS A GIRL!! I WON'T SPAR EITHER WAY!!" he yelled desperately. " I am so not gonna talk to you anymore!"Akane sat down where she was, a foot or two from the door. Ranma sighed as he leaned against it. " Ranma! Akane! Come try this dish I learned to make!!" Yelled kasumi as the door flew open. Ranma, of guard, went flying, right onto Akane. The two slide across the room until the hit something, tha something was the bucket of cold water.. and Ranma's head was stuck in it, now a girl. But still holding onto Akane. " Oh my.." Said Kasumi. **

**Ok!! I have plenty of idea's for this fanfic, and a new one for Quest to find the magical girls will be out soon!! I promise!! Hope you enjoyed!! Bye!**


End file.
